


Scott's fattening ways

by CharlRhodes



Series: Teen Wolf weight gain stories - prompts - ideas [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chubby Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Food Kink, I'm the Hot Girl, M/M, More like bein tackled by a giant puppy, POV Alternating, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Spells & Enchantments, Weight Gain, but not really, fat!Scott, magical weight gain, obesity, spell spreading, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: It all started a day of May, with a spell cast on the Alpha.Maybe the witches did not think it would end up like that.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf weight gain stories - prompts - ideas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108038
Kudos: 52





	1. You're the Hot Girl, Scott McCall!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt I wrote few years ago. I've decided to upgrade it and, in the end, it happens to be a serie now. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

It, of course, started with a spell. 

  
To be honest, Scott could not remember when and how. Certainly, it happened when the Pack was chasing that witch's convent in May, but he remembered how hungry he felt after that. 

He remembered how he jumped on his motorcycle, not even troubling himself with his packmates' safety, and speeded to the nearest pizzeria where he completely wolfed down a sizeable meat-lovers pizza. 

  
He could remember his confusion. He tried to understand that unusual urge, but all he could reminisce about was how content he felt as he poked his bloated abs. His trouble had faded away as soon as hunger crawled back and his though were clouded by the imperious need to eat another pizza again. 

This peculiar hunger persisted the next day, and he was so driven by the desire to fulfil his stomach he did not perceive the softness that accumulated around his cut abs. 

During the following weeks, he did not bother wondering about his persistent hunger and his increased laziness. He was supposed to train for lacrosse with his best friend, but he found an agreeable solace in couch-potatoing at home. 

He was also not bothered by the pounds he was pilling on. Sure, at first, he had been a bit embarrassed by his packmates taunting. He realised he had seriously overeaten for a few weeks now. However, alongside, he enjoyed the attention his little belly was getting. He felt somehow proud of the slight protuberance, and he never hesitated to push himself more to overfill it. Soon, Stiles' taunting was replaced with concern. 

He tried to ask Scott about his weight gain. The lanky teen was wondering if the weight of alphaness and his recent breakup with his girlfriend during the spring were the consequences of his friend's odd behaviour and physical changes. Scott was really touched by Stiles' genuine solicitude for his wellbeing, but he dismissed the hyperactive kid's though. He was doing fabulous, be revealed he had never felt better. That answer had seemed to relieve Stiles from his concerns, and he even joked about the newfound healthy figure Scott had developed and commented on how rested he looked now. 

"You're still the hot girl, Scotty." Stiles had said, smiling, as he was leaving the dinner. "I'll catch you later, bro."

He preened at his friend's comment, enjoying the fact Stiles' was recognising how good he felt.

  
Intending to thanks his friend, he was overridden by the need to glugging down his chocolate milkshake, before the greedy wolf he was once more helped himself as much as he could with the remanent food he had on his plate. Completely obliterating his friend's departure, he just kept eating despite the uncomfortable pressure of fulness coming from his stomach, soon evaporated by his werewolf's healing, as the waitress brought him his third burger. 

That night, he stood in front of the mirror and admired his new chunky body. 

His hairy paunch, beautiful and round, unquestionably bigger than it had been this morning when he woke up, slightly spilling over his underwear. 

His neck and cheeks looked thicker.

His belly button seemed deeper and broader. 

His chest was now meatier, excitingly turning into moobs. 

"Never had these before either. I like it." 

He rubbed his overpacked belly and then slowly moved his hand to his chest and bounced his meaty pectoral, genuinely enjoying their existence. 

He turned a bit to take a look at his backside. If he could not see any noticeable changes in his V-shape, he noticed right away his wider and fuller bubble butt. It had been forged by lacrosse training and by his enhanced power and was now set off nicely, he thought, by a hint of his love handles, as he grabbed one to realise how fleshy they were.

He turned to face the mirror, setting his eyes into his still muscly but bloated with an inch or so of pudge reflection, never being so turned on before. 

"You are one hunky chunk of a hot girl."


	2. Not until you tell me where the rest of the batch is.

He had not seen his best friends for a month and a half. He remembered how Stiles had been excited about summering at the police station. He had a lot of work, patrolling with Parish, organising his father's file, and indeed, as Scott suspected, giving to his exasperated father his opinion about cases. 

While his best friend had been busy at work, Scott had barely moved from his couch. He usually went out as Stiles' request, but without him, Scott could not see the point of hauling himself to dress and going out. Afterall, he was so much better in his den, enjoying the various series he had not been able to watch because of the supernatural business. Speaking of that, he did not remember when was the last time they had a supernatural threat in Beacon Hill, or when he had spent time with his packmates. It was summer afterall, the paranormal community was certainly taking some time off. 

As he expected, not moving from his sofa for several weeks with eating nothing but pizzas and flash-frozen food products, had a pleasurable effect on his hairy waistline. Especially when, in Scott's case, it had been in abundance. 

He had not bothered trying to wear clothes, exclusively wearing an old, once upon a time, to large sweatpants. The comfortable oversized cloth had fuelled Scott's desire to fill in it properly. He had reached that in a matter of three weeks, and while his love handles and gigantic backside were overflowing the waistband and his thighs were stretching the fabrics, he enjoyed staying in them. 

He loved the way he looked. He could spend hours in front of his mirror admiring the toll of his overindulgence. He couldn't help enjoying how majestuous he looked, all fluffy and thick. Exploring his body and feeling it grow with each meal was so satisfying Scott was addicted.

The many dozen pounds he had added, had made his blubbery warm and full mass of a belly hung down to tree trunk thighs the size of his best friend lithe waist. 

In a matter of weeks, he had become a whale of a man as he was panting and frantically rubbing his distended stomach with round, chubby hands in an attempt to ease the digestion of his sizeable snack. 

He heard Stiles before the teenager was out of his old baby-blue jeep. He could easily recognise the sound of the motor and the hyperactive heart of his friend. But it was his nose that was stimulated. He could smell his friend had brought food. And from what he picked, it was homemade, fresh from the oven, chocolate and peanut butter cookies. 

Not bothering waiting for his, too slow, best friend to make it up inside, he rushed his bloated form to the front door, enjoying feeling that with every step, his body was jiggling and bouncing. He could not be more proud of the way his belly continued to wave side to side, each day a bit more with the daily added lard. He could not wait to show Stiles. 

Stiles had not seen his best friend in almost two months. Due to his work he had been obliged to always reschedule their bro-time Rendez-Vous. Scott had been oddly compliant, understanding the workload Stiles had at the station. Still, Stiles had been a bit alerted by the lack of messages Scott had sent him. Since he breakup, they were constantly texting and seeing each other, but since the witches' attack back in May, Scott had become distant. Also, Stiles was concerned with his friend's behaviour. It was as if Scott had drowned his feelings in food resulting by what Stiles could have seen in a good 30 pounds weight gain. 

He had shaken the thought of Scott being depressed when he had seen him at the diner where his best friend had assured him he was doing great. Sure he looked more relaxed, he smiled more, but since then, he hands not seen him. If Scott had not answered his text, he would have thought the werewolf had been kidnapped. 

He had asked his father to have a day off to visit Scott, and he was glad Scott had sounded excited to see him, and he even had baked cookies for the occasion. He knew Scott had certainly picked his scent when he had exited the jeep, so it was not a huge surprise to see the door opening as he climbed on the front porch. 

What was a massive surprise to Stiles was Scott. 

His best friend was in front of him with a wide smile. If it had been another person, Stiles would have said they looked like a mess; half-dressed with a taunt gut hanging out, unshaved, too-tight sweatpants and dishevelled hair. But it was Scott. The werewolf looked radiant, confidant and, most notable for Stiles, happy. 

He liked this version of Scott after everything they had been through. Even if it was a fifty pounds heavier since the last time he had seen him version of Scott. 

He knew he should question him about that. That was a clear sign of distress from his best friend. If he had put on nearly a hundred pounds since the spring, it was undoubtedly because Scott was not right. But, oddly, Stiles could not help being awed by the sight of him. The teen did not seem bothered by going from "athletic lacrosse co-captain aka werewolf alpha" to "obese puppy". His smile was brighter than ever, nearly blinding Stiles with the happiness emanating from it. 

He did not have the time to greet him when said larger friend tackled him from the porch. Despite the collision with the sheer mass, he landed softly on the floor, Scott pillory arm behind his neck to soften the impact. 

He tried to get up, but the heavyweight of Scott's body restrained him from it. Scott's heavy globous buttcheeks were pining his pelvis down, while the warm hairy extent of his belly was spread on his torso, reaching the bottom of his chin. He had to push the blubbery skin to catch a glimpse of his friend. 

Said friend had not even bothered to ask if he was alright as he was already wolfing down the cookies Stiles had baked. Wanting to protest, Stiles observed the so primal look Scott had while eating while shovelling the baked goods into his fat cheeks quickly, barely bothering to swallow. 

"Urgh! You know you could have just asked for some." Stiles condemned, attempting to catch his breath beneath the pile of lard from Scott's abdomen. 

"This is more fun!" he answered cheerfully, his mouth still full, and his eyes wide as if he remembered he could have hurt the feeble human badly. That made him look like a puppy. An overgrown puppy, sure. 

"Well, can you get off now?" Stiles tried, as Scott had returned into polishing the cooky box after rapidly checking his the human was alright. 

"Not until you tell me where the rest of the batch is." He demanded to his friend, a solemn look on his face as he was probing the now empty box. Stiles gulped as the wolf was towering him. 

"I can make others?" He offered, realising that with his embraced new rotundity, Scott could literally throw his weight around to get more food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's fattening ways is done. 
> 
> Stay tuned for Stiles' doughy progress


End file.
